Crepusculo mas que un libro Finales Alternativos
by ayumiku 24
Summary: HISTORIA COMPLETA.Hola de nuevo mis adorados lectores, tal como lo prometí les traigo los finales alternativos de mi historia"CREPUSCULO MAS QUE UN LIBRO" espero que les guste.
1. Cayo

**Hola les traigo el primer final espero que lo disfruten**

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL 1: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ETERNIDAD JUNTO A TI**

Su mirada carmesí la recorrió de arriba abajo como sí quisiera ver a través de ella, el escalofrío desapareció al darse cuenta que sí quisiera lastimarla ya lo hubiera hecho.

Suspiro resignada no estaba de humor para verlo, decidió regresar a la casa Cullen pero al pasar a su lado una mano fría sujeto su muñeca obligándola a detenerse.

-lamento tú pérdida - dijo el

-a que has venido? - pregunto cortante y se zafo de su agarré

-quería verte, además hay algo que debes saber

-se lo que dirás, Alice me lo dijo todo no era necesario que vinieras

-lo lamento, pude salvarlo, pero no lo hice- dijo el con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-no era tú obligación salvarlo, su muerte no es tú culpa

-pero aún así mi conciencia pesa por ello

*FLASH BACK*

-bien terminemos con esto -dijo Cayo y se acerco a un temeroso Ryu

-que me harás?

-no mucho, sólo matarte

En un parpadeo apareció frente al chico y lo tomo del cuello hasta levantarlo, poco a poco comenzó a presionar su garganta.

La satisfacción lo invadió al sentir como la vida lo abandonaba, pero de pronto varias imágenes golpearon su mente.

Recordó el día que la vio por primera vez, ese día en el parque donde ella tenía los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa por estar con ese chico, como ella cada día se esmeraba en arreglarse cuando sólo iba al hospital, el leve tomo tono carmín en sus mejillas cuando Ryu la besaba, la alegría en su rostro cuando se tomaban de las manos, el latir desenfrenado de su corazón cuando se declaraban su amor.

No, no podía hacerlo, lo odiaba sí, pero no podía matarlo, la simple idea de ser el, el causante de su sufrimiento lo congelo.

Soltó el cuello del chico y este cayó estrepitosamente en la cama.

-no puedo matarte, sí lo hago ella me odiara y sí eso pasará me volvería más miserable de lo que soy ahora

Ryu respiro fuertemente para recuperarse, alzó la mirada y vio a Cayo, su sufrimiento en su rostro era demasiado, respiro nuevamente para tranquilizarse y lo vio fijamente.

-lo que acabas de hacer me dice la fuerza con que la amas -dijo cuándo se recuperó

-más de lo que podrías imaginarte

-sí me hubieras matado habría sido un castigo justo por hacerla sufrir, sé que no te conozco pero quiero pedirte un favor

Cayo lo volteó a ver y entrecerró los ojos al oír que su corazón latía cada vez más lento.

-que?- pregunto abruptamente

-posees la fuerza para protegerla y sentimientos por ella que podrán sacarla del sufrimiento en el que caerá por mi culpa, eres el único que puede hacerla feliz- cerro los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho por la punzada de dolor que lo azoto- lo que más lamento es dejarla, por eso protégela y hazla feliz en mi lugar, es lo único que te pido

-aunque no me lo pidieras lo haría, pero ella no me lo permite-se paciente, ella se dará cuenta y por lo que veo el tiempo no es un problema para ti

-es verdad

-cuídala -susurro y con esta última palabra su corazón se detuvo

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-sí lo que quieres es limpiar tú conciencia, no tienes porque, yo no te culpo ni te odio,y nunca lo haré

El ligero aroma a sal inundo a Cayo, y aunque ella seguía de espaldas a el supo que estaba llorando.

De un impulso se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda fuertemente, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en su hombro derecho, la calidez de su cuerpo era fascinante

-odio verte sufrir, que puedo hacer para evitarlo?

-agradezco tú preocupación pero es algo inevitable- respondió y se giro

Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, ella aun sollozando y el aún aferrándola por la cintura, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se separó de el y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-debo irme -dijo y comenzó a caminar

-sabes que Te Amo, verdad?

Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, un segundo después el estaba de nuevo frente a ella, su mirada la sorprendió Ryu era la única persona que la había mirado con tanta intensidad y tanto amor.

-lamento no poder habértelo dicho en persona antes, sí mi corazón aún latiera lo haría por ti, por eso quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad

-y... yo

-no necesitas responder ahora pero considéralo, estaré un tiempo en Seattle noquiero que tú familia tenga problemas con los lobos por mi culpa, vendré a visitarte a menudo

-CHRISS!- grito una voz y ambos voltearon era Seth que se acercaba corriendo junto con Jacob y Leah

-ALEJATE DE ELLA ASQUEROSO CHUPASANGRE!- grito Jacob

-creo que esa es mi señal, nos veremos después mi niña cuídate- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, beso su frente y desapareció

-estas bien? te hizo algo?- pregunto Seth preocupado cuando estuvieron junto a ella

-Leah avisa a Sam que hay un chupasangre suelto- dijo Jacob

-no, espera, no le hagan nada- rogo la pelirroja

-lo conoces?- pregunto Leah con el ceño fruncido

-sí

-nuestras leyes son claras- dijo Jacob

-lo se, pero el prometió no dañar a nadie de Forks

-de acuerdo -dijo resignado

-gracias Jacob

* * *

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua de su cabello, el muchacho a su lado sonrió como un tonto al verla ligeramente sonrojada por el frío.

-gracias por traerme -dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción

-no te preocupes, sabes que me encanta estar contigo

-quieres pasar? -pregunto ella por cortesía

-claro -respondió el vampiro con una sonrisa

Ambos cruzaron el umbral, una vampiresa rubia frunció el ceño al ver al vampiro platinado pero no dijo nada.

-gracias por traerla Cayo -dijo un vampiro rubio

-no te preocupes Carilise sabes que no me gusta dejarla sola

-de todos modos gracias

-hija tú comida ya está servida -dice Esme

La chica asintió, entro en la cocina y se sentó cerca de la mesa, al ver el plato frunció el ceño y lo aparta de ella, el vampiro que se sentó frente a ella enarco ambas cejas.

-come -dijo y acerco el plato a ella de nuevo

-no

-no seas caprichosa

-no lo soy Cayo, sólo no quiero comer

-no te has alimentado bien, y lo sabes

-sí tanto quieres ver la comida desaparecer cómetela tú -respondió sería

-eso quieres?- pregunta y ella suspiro

-no, claro que no pero...

-pero nada, sólo come

-de acuerdo -dijo resignada y comenzó a comer

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Ryu, los Cullen llevaban una vida tranquila y feliz bueno excepto una persona.

Esme estaba preocupada por el brutal cambio que había sufrido su hija más pequeña en los últimos meses, Christine se había descuidado demasiado ya no se arreglaba más que lo necesario, casi no comía y cuando lo hacía era muy poco y casi no era comida nutritiva, se había vuelto aislada y dejó de mostrar sus emociones.

Lo único que calmaba a Esme y Carilise, era Cayo, pues de alguna forma el lograba sacarla un momento de ese mundo donde se había encerrado, a pesar de ser uno de los líderes Vulturiel había renunciado para estar junto a la pelirroja, el era el único que podía hacer que ella saliera de su cuarto, motivo por el cual los Cullen le permitieron visitarla diariamente.

Los primeros meses Christine comenzó a sufrir insomnio producto de las pesadillas que la acechaban, hasta que una noche Cayo la vio y por petición de ella se quedó a su lado velando sus sueños pues su presencia la tranquilizaba, desde día la acompañaba cada noche hasta el amanecer cuando el se marchaba antes de que ella despertara.

*POV CHRISTINE*

Cuando la persona amada se ha ido, todo pierde sentido, todo deja de importarte, cada segundo del día pasa lenta y tortuosamente, sólo quieres dejar de sufrir.

Cuando el se fue mi mundo se derrumbó en pedazos y mi corazón murió junto con el, el era mi mundo, mi luz, mi motivo para seguir viviendo y ahora que no está nada meata a este mundo.

Eso es lo que pensaba hasta que un día Leah me dijo algo que me puso a pensar.

**_"El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional"_**

El primer año fue el más difícil de mi vida, no me importaba nadie, pero después poco a poco comencé a salir adelante, me fui dando cuenta que no era correcto seguir así, los Cullen fueron pacientes conmigo y estoy agradecida por eso, Seth ahora era mi mejor amigo, no pude evitar lastimarlo cuando me di cuenta que nunca podríamos ser nada más, pero se que hubiera sido peor dejarlo con una idea equivocada, Cayo, bueno el me había ayudado mucho, permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo, compartía con el un vínculo, no se sí sea amor o el hecho de que el fue el último con quién Ryu hablo, pero el se había vuelto parte importante de mi vida.

La cadena tejida de oro blanco que adornaba mi cuello y de la cual colgaba un anillo, me hizo darme cuenta de mi decisión.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta me regresa al presente, es hora, me miro una última vez en el espejo, un hermoso vestido negro de seda, zapatillas plateadas, el cabello suelto y en ligeros bucles.

Salgo decidida, cuando llegó al escenario me siento en una silla que hay para mi, la cortina roja sube completamente, colocó el violín blanco sobre mi hombro izquierdo y una suave melodía comienza a sonar, es una melodía hecha especialmente para el, ya que hoy se cumplen 6 años de su muerte.

Pongo cada parte de mi para tocar, pues es mi primer concierto desde que me gradúe con honores de Julliard una de las mejores escuelas de música clásica del mundo.

Los recuerdos inundan mi mente y una lágrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla, cuando término de tocar la infinidad de aplausos me hacer sentir dichosa, agradezco con una reverencia y sonrió con satisfacción, mi mirada se encuentra con la de el, que está en primera fila apoyándome como siempre, al bajar del escenario el se acerca y me abraza suavemente.

-fue hermoso, felicidades

-gracias -respondo sonrojada

De repente su rostro muestra sorpresa al ver mi cuello donde sólo está la cadena, rápidamente toma mi mano izquierda y observa el anillo que adorna mi dedo.

-te prometí que cuando estuviera lista dejaría de usarlo en mi cuello- le explicó y sus ojos se iluminan

-estas completamente segura?- pregunta ligeramente nervioso

-por supuesto, es hora de seguir adelante, lamento haberte hecho esperar

-no importa, te hubiera esperado toda la eternidad

Se acerca a mí y me aferra contra su pecho, suspira aliviado y mi corazón late rápidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el tono de un celular nos obliga a separarnos, Cayo algo molesto contesta.

-es Alice -me dice y extiende el pequeño aparato hacia mi el cual tomo

-bueno

-oh Chris dime que es verdad lo que he visto- dice emocionada

-sí Alice

-KYAH! dios esto es maravilloso, no te preocupes por nada yo me encargo de todo, hay mucho que hacer, Esme, Rosalie, Bella vámonos hay que organizar todo- dice y la línea se queda en silencio unos segundos

-am Alice sigues ahí?

-lo siento hija, pero se ha ido corriendo- me responde la voz de Carilise cuando toma el celular- cuando volverás?

-estaré ahí en una semana

-está bien cuídate mucho

-claro nos vemos -respondo y la comunicación se corta

* * *

Los pasajeros del vuelo 97 saldrán por la puerta número 6.

Anuncia una voz a través de los altavoces, los dos salimos del aeropuerto, y me siento tranquila al ver que el cielo está nublado, subimos al auto que nos esperaba y nos dirigimos a la casa que me regalaron los Cullen.

-te gustaría ir hoy o mañana?

-mejor hoy, mañana puede que salga el sol- le respondo y el asiente

Desempacamos rápidamente y salimos a comer a un restaurante, bueno en realidad comí sólo yo.

Momentos después estamos frente a la reja, pero me detengo vacilante, siento su mano apretar ligeramente la mía para darme valor, entramos tomados de la mano y caminamos a través de varias tumbas, nos detuvimos en una de las ultimas, al fin después de tanto tiempo pude venir, me arrodillo y colocó frente a la lápida un ramo de rosas blancas.

-perdóname por haber venido hasta ahora Ryu, vine para decirte que ya estoy lista para dejarte ir, me tomo un largo tiempo, pero ahora ya puedo seguir, también quería agradecerte por amarme y por hacerme tan feliz, esa muchacha de 18 años que conociste ha madurado y ha cambiado, ahora tengo 24 años, también soy una violinista profesional, estudie en Julliard puedes creerlo?, mi cabello es un poco más corto, ah y estoy casada, si me case hace poco con Cayo, estamos de luna de miel pero el acepto que viniera a verte, el es alguien maravilloso, ha sido muy paciente con migo y estoy segura que podre ser feliz con el, espero que donde quiera que estés te encuentres bien, jamás te olvidare, tu eres parte de mi y siempre lo serás, debo irme, hasta luego mi niño y nunca olvides que siempre serás mi primer amor.

No me di cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar pero ahora mis lágrimascaían libremente por mis mejillas, por fin estoy lista, se que cuando lo recuerde mi corazón ya no se desmoronara, limpio mi rostro con mi mano y me levanto.

-ven cariño vamos antes de que comience a llover- me dice Cayo y me extiende su mano la cual tomo

Volteo una última vez y sonrió pues el peso que cargaba ha desaparecido

*FIN POV CHRISTINE*

Christine y Cayo se alejaron de la tumba de Ryu, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que el alma del chico estaba recargado en un árbol cercano.

-al fin eres libre mi niña, se muy feliz- susurro

Un ligero viento agito las hojas del árbol, y el se desvaneció dejando una pequeña luz que se elevó al cielo donde desapareció.

_**FIN**_

**Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, no se pierdan la próxima semana el segundo final y con el que la historia quedara oficialmente concluida, gracias por leer un beso.**


	2. Seth

**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores este es el ultimo final alternativo, disfrútenlo. **

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL 2: POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS**

Imposible, era Ryu, emocionada avanzó hasta el pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comprendió que su mente le había jugado sucio, pues el vampiro que la observaba no era Ryu era Jasper.

El desvío la mirada incómodo al leer sus sentimientos y la pelirroja se sintió tonta.

-Alice dijo que estarías aquí, regresamos hace un par de horas y como no estabas Carilise me pidió que viniera a buscarte

-de acuerdo -respondió aún decepcionada

-debí haberte llamado para decirte que vendría

-no importa Jass

-Chris perdón por provocar que creyeras otra cosa, lo sien...

-no -dijo interrumpiéndolo- se lo que dirás, y perdón pero no quiero ni necesito oírlo

Jasper observó fijamente a su hermana más pequeña y más querida, y en un segundo estaba frente a ella y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la abrazo fuertemente.

-es momento de que saques tú dolor, gritos, golpes, lágrimas, e incluso palabras altisonantes, lo que se te ocurra, lo soportare por ti, pero deshazte de eso que te está matando por dentro

Sus palabras hicieron efecto en ella y su sinceridad la hizo sentir vulnerable.

El muro que había construido alrededor de ella apartándola del mundo, ahora se hacía pedazos, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras aún era sostenida por Jasper.

Un sollozo resonó en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, el tenía razón necesitaba desahogarse, y así lo hizo, lloro por horas sin parar.

**POV CHRISTINE**

Lo puedo sentir, cada vez está más cerca, falta muy poco, sólo debo esperar un poco más y mi corazón dará su último latido.

Cuando el murió todos sabían que no estaba bien tanto emocional como mentalmente, los Cullen creyeron que me suicidaría y por eso evitaban a toda costa dejarme sola, pero con el tiempo vieron que no lo haría.

Fueron 9 meses en los que estuve encerrada en mi dolor, hasta queun día me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, me obligue a mi misma a dejar esa depresión, y seguir adelante por eso fue que 13 meses después de que el se fue, regrese a Corea a visitar su tumba, cuando llegué aquí decidí empezar de cero, Carilise y Esme pagan mi universidad yRosalie y Emmett pagan mis gastos.

Pero claro no todo es color de rosa, tuve un accidente que me dejó en está cama de hospital.

Debía pasar cerca de una construcción para llegar a una pequeña cafetería que adoro, no me di cuenta que una grúa que cargaba el resto de material (varillas, cemento, arena, etc.) perdió el control y yo al estar cerca fui un blanco fácil, todo cayó sobre mí, inmediatamente fui ingresada al hospital donde los médicos me dieron una noticia no muy agradable, mi cuerpo tuvo serios daños, al grado de que jamás podría volver a caminar de nuevo, pero eso no era los más grave al parecer tenía un coagulo en el cerebro, no hay nada que hacer, sólo me dieron 1 mes.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta al abrirse, giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y en el umbral veo a Esme, que me observa con terror, en un parpadeo está a mi lado sujetando mis manos.

-oh mi pequeña -susurra con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que nunca saldrán

Por la puerta entra Carilise seguido de los demás, oh vaya incluso Seth está aquí.

-estarás bien lo prometo -me dice Carilise decidido

Todos me miran con una gran preocupación, y no los culpo después de todo no tengo buen aspecto, pero lo que más me sorprende es la mirada de Seth, es como sí el es el que estuviera a punto de morir.

-como está Nessie?

-bien, se quedó en Denali con Jake, quería venir pero Edward se lo prohibió- me respondió Bella

-oh Bella lo lamento nunca fue mi intención preocuparla a ella ni a ustedes

-lo sabemos tranquila

-es mejor dejarla descansar, ustedes vayan a instarse yo revisare su expediente -dijo Carilise a los demás y ellos asintieron

Cerré mis ojos y escuche la puerta cerrarse, pero sentí una penetrante mirada, los abrí de nuevo y vi que Seth aún seguía en la habitación.

-lamento haberte preocupado- dije y le sonreí débilmente

Se acercó a una silla que había al lado de la cama y se sentó.

-sabes que sí algo te pasará mi vida perdería todo su sentido y en consecuencia elegiría la salida del cobarde y yo mismoterminaría con mi vida- me dijo y por el tono de su voz supe que no mentía

-no Seth, no puedes acabar con tú vida sólo por mi

-cuando entenderás la magnitud con la que te amo -dijo y sujeto mis manos, el calor de su piel era impresionante

No conseguía hacerme a la idea de que alguien me amara tanto como para suicidarse sí yo dejara de existir.

**FIN POV CHRISTINE**

-es la única solución -dijo serio

-NO!- grito una rubia pero el ligero apretón de su marido en su mano la calmo un poco- no lo permitiré Carilise, no dejare que a ella también la condenes- siseo furiosa

-Rosalie no permitiré que mi hija muera y más sí está en mis manos evitarlo -respondió

-pero

-Chris es tú decisión -dijo Esme -pero sí decides no tomar está opción, aunque a todos nos duela aceptaremos tú decisión

Nerviosa volteó a ver instintivamente a Seth lo cual confundió a todos.

-sí es lo que deseas no me opondré -dijo el al ver que ella pedía su opinión -ya lo he hablado con Jake y el entiende que es la única solución, serás otra excepción al tratado

-de acuerdo, cuando puedes transformarme?- pregunto a su padre adoptivo

-cuando te sientas lista

-mañana -respondió decidida y el asintió

Jasper y Carilise se encargaron de preparar todo para llevarla a un lugar menos poblado, dos días después Christine estaba a la mitad de su transformación.

Los recuerdos de Ryu y de su vida como humana pasaban rápidamente en su mente, se aferró a cada uno de ellos negándose a dejarlos ir.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron su visión de mundo, de la vida y del tiempo cambiaron totalmente, un ligero apretón en su mano derecha y un fuerte olor a humedad la hicieron darse cuenta que Seth estaba a su lado, y por lo mal que se veía se dio cuenta que la había acompañado los últimos 3 días, se sintió vigilada, se sentó en la cama y vio que los Cullen la observaban.

-te vez genial pelirroja -dijo un animado Emmett

-Seth no quiso escucharme cuando le dije que nada malo te pasaría -dijo Alice con un ligero puchero

-está bien Alice tranquila -respondió y el sonido de su voz como una suave melodía la sorprendió

-debes cazar -dijo Jasper -Emmett y yo te acompañaremos

-de acuerdo

-bien ya viste que está bien, ahora por el amor de dios ve a asearte- dijo Rosalie y Seth frunció el ceño

-trataré de no tardar estaré bien, ve a cambiarte y a comer algo Seth- dijo Christine mientras en un grácil movimiento se ponía de pie y el chico sonrió, y ya más tranquilo salió siguiendo a Esme

-uh me huele a romance -dijo Emmett

-cállate -respondió su esposa mientras le daba un zape en su nuca y los todos reían

-tal vez Emmett -susurro Christine y salió por la ventana siguiendo a Jasper Emmett soltó una carcajada y también se apresuró a seguirlos

El sol de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas blancas que cubrían un gran ventanal, la habitación era muy hermosa, enredada en las cobijas rojas una chica estaba jugando despreocupadamente con el cabello negro de su amante, saco su mano libre de las cobijas y tomo su celular, 10 de la mañana, ya era tarde.

-amor es tarde -susurro en el oído del chico y lo zarandeo suavemente

-mmm quiero dormir -dijo el y se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza para cubrirse del sol

-Seth Clearwater, levántate ahora -dijo fingiendo estar molesta

-ok ok pero no te enojes -respondió levantándose de golpe y la chica soltó una risita

-sí quieres desayunar date prisa la ceremonia es en una hora

-y porque tenemos que ir?-pregunto ligeramente fastidiado

-es la ceremonia de ensayo y no podemos faltar

-pero para que ensayan, se han casado como un millón de veces ya se saben todo- replicó mientras se ponía los pantalones

-la boda es pasado mañana y Rose quiere que salga perfecta- respondió mientras se terminaba de peinar

-a veces también desearía tú velocidad vampírica

-oh quieres ser vampiro?

-no pero te imaginas todo lo que podría comer- dijo soñador

-Seth los vampiros no comemos -dijo con burla

-ya se, graciosa- dijo y salió de la habitación con destino a la cocina

Suspiro resignada el siempre pensaba en comida, se acercó a su tocador y saco un pequeño joyero, cuando encontró su anillo de matrimonio se lo puso de nuevo, fue una suerte que recordará guardarlo o lo hubiera perdido durante sus "actividades nocturnas" con su esposo.

Su mirada se dirigió a un relicario en forma de luna que había ahí, lo abrió y vio con nostalgia la foto que había dentro, un chico oriental muy apuesto de cabello negro que abrazaba a una sonrojada pelirroja.

Una ligerapunzada golpeó su muerto corazón, habían pasado casi 60 años desde que esa foto fue tomada, y aun así el seguía muy presente en su memoria y sabía que siempre sería así.

Llevaba 50 años de casada con Seth y debido a su condición de licántropoel se veía exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso, se alegraba mucho el haberse permitido ser feliz con el cada día era tan perfecto, su vida como humana término cruelmente pero su vida como vampiresa comenzó maravillosamente.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, la boda de Jake y Nessie, el que ellos se convirtieran en padres de una preciosa niña, pero la más importante fue cuando vio a Cayo 20 años atrás y ella lo perdono por haber terminado con la vida de Ryu, con la condición de que la dejara en paz a ella y a su familia y que nunca volvieran a verse.

Sonrió al ver que todo iba muy bien, cerro el relicario y lo guardo de nuevo, no quería incomodar a Seth.

-Chris, amor ya termine de comer hay que irnos -dijo el mientras entraba y le extendía su mano

-de acuerdo, sí llegamos tarde Rose nos matara- dijo con una sonrisa y tomo su mano

Salieron de la casa y subieron al audi color blanco.

-Te Amo -dijo el de pronto y quitó una mano del volante para tomar la de ella

-también Te Amo -dijo apretando suavemente su mano

La eternidad es muchísimo tiempo y se vuelve monótona y aburrida pero siempre que tenga a Seth a mi lado y a los Cullen apoyándome puedo sobrellevarla, no cambiaría jamás lo que tengo ahora, Ryu a pesar de que nunca nos volveremos a ver siempre serás parte de mi, mi primer amor, en verdad deseo que donde estés seas tan feliz como yo gracias por todo mi niño- pensó la pelirroja mientras bajaba del auto y veía a toda su familia reunida por otra bodamas de Rosalie y Emmett

_**FIN**_

**Espero les haya gustado, con esto doy por terminado esta historia, agradezco a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo. Bueno nos vemos hasta la aproxima y espero hayan disfrutando leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

**Hasta luego chau!**


End file.
